


Shutdown

by Enderbatpup



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Angst, Gen, ah more angst i have branding, implied spineworth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderbatpup/pseuds/Enderbatpup
Summary: Hatchworth stays home to have the hairline fracture in his core fixed
Relationships: Hatchworth & The Spine (Steam Powered Giraffe)
Kudos: 10





	Shutdown

"Shut down? We can't shut him down!" 

"What can we do? Father isn't in the right place to help him." 

"We have to do something, the army is insisting we send the bots to assist in the war front." 

"Hatchworth could stay home?" 

"What if something goes wrong…"

"It won't."

"He has to stay home?" Rabbit asked with wide eyes.

"It would be unsafe to have him in the war, he'll stay home with us and Upgrade, don't worry we'll fix him up soon enough" II said comfortingly.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be here waiting for you to get home!" Hatchworth smiled. 

"You promise?" The Spine asked with an uncharacteristic amount of uncertainty in his deep voice. 

"Promise." 

Spine asked again every day until they left, sitting on the couch. "You promise you'll be here?" 

"Promise."

As they watched the stars.

"Promise?" 

"Promise."

Holding his hands the night before they left.

"Promise."

Hugging him as tight as he could before they went.

"I promise."

Hatchworth and Upgrade ran up the driveway chasing the car as they drove away, waving and calling out goodbyes as their friends returned in kind. 

Upgrade pulled up her skirt, tripping on rocks, Hatchworth ran as far as he could before the car went out of sight. They walked home together in silence and held hands as they walked. 

"You'll repair me now?" Hatchworth asked, dropping Upgrades hand when he saw II & III.

"We're gonna try, don't worry Hatchworth." II assured, taking Hatchworths arm and leading him down to the basement and pressing the button to take the blue from his eyes. 

"How's he going."

"I have no idea what to do, it's too dangerous to fix it, he'll implode in no time if we don't fix him."

"Is there any way to stop him from?" 

"There's that room in the basement that's blue matter-proof, we could turn him off and keep him there until we can get the equipment to fix him?" 

"What about the other bots?" 

"I don't know."

"The Spine will be heartbroken."

"If it'll keep you all safe?"

"Don't worry Hatchy," III comforted. "Father will be healthy soon and he'll fix you up."

"I trust he will, thank you for finding this solution II, III."

"We'll have you out in no time, and you'll be there when the boys get home from war." 

Hatchworth was lead down to the basement, he handed II some letters with his friends names on them, and kissed Upgrade's cheeks. He hugged all of them before II lead him into the storage container and powered him down. 

The funeral for Peter A. Walter I was a quiet affair. 

When the bots got home Spine beelined for the basement as soon as he knew where hatchworth was. No one interrupted him and he sat with his back against the door, but Peter II gave him a letter in curling script with his name on it, and it came out blackened with oil.


End file.
